


I kept dancing on my own (until you came)

by StarkDusted



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, My version of a drabble, Post Infinity War, Starkquill - Freeform, This is really short and sweet, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's out in space because he can be, just standard fluff, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkDusted/pseuds/StarkDusted
Summary: Space seems like a good choice of a holiday destination, even if his space family and boyfriend usually are not synonymous with the word 'holiday' and Peter does as he usually does- charming people with music, dancing, and cheesy lines.Short fill for my A5 square 'dancing' for my Tony Stark Bingo card.





	I kept dancing on my own (until you came)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one thousand word thing because I've not been writing as much as I've wanted to given my uni exams killed me. Don't worry, I passed. 50% pass rate for an exam was making me stress, but, I should be back now. Probably. Hopefully,
> 
> Not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Submit prompts to me if you want to at my tumblr, starkdusted

Tony stared out across the vast expanse of darkness before him, riddled with light both near and far, suns, planets, stars, nebulas and supernovas.

He’d never thought he’d be out here- for obvious reasons. He and space didn’t exactly have a good rep together, naturally. His first encounter had been scarring, and that encounter had haunted him for a whole six years before his second encounter had happened and he’d been stranded on a dirtball of a planet until he and Nebula had fixed up the Guardian’s ship and fucked off back to Earth to Fix Shit ASAP.

Yet, even after all that…here, he was again, beating back old fears now everything was good and right in the world again. The kid was back home, probably delivering witty quips to would be bank robbers. The Avengers were probably lazing around in the lounge room again- actually, Tony could envision it now, Thor and Clint battling it out on the Rainbow Road track on Mario Kart, Steve and Natasha sitting with Bucky in the corner of the room, probably all bickering over who’d win this time, Nat probably cleaning down a knife all the while. He could imagine Bruce would be sitting off to the side with his leaf water, scrolling through schematics with Vision, Rhodey being a mother hen and handing out popcorn while Loki contemplated why he signed up to live with these idiots on a daily basis as Thor broke the coffee table as he lost yet another goddamn round of the ‘infernally difficult game’- and here Tony was, drifting around in space.

Listening to a constant ‘Best of the 70’s and 80’s’ soundtrack because his stupid space boyfriend was an overly romantic _dork,_ no less.

Tony sighed, tipped his head back, and let his eyes flutter shut as music played throughout the speakers of the ship he wished he hadn’t installed, because now Peter was able to blast his music through every bit of the ship, and the Guardians hadn’t been overly pleased by that considering Peter had a very particular set of songs for different things, depending on his mood.

What Tony was getting at, is that Peter technically broadcasted whenever they had sex.

Blunt but true, and the team was not pleased. Hey, at least it told them when to stay away or evacuate the ship if they were on solid, hospitable ground, right? Small positives.

Right now, Wonderful Tonight was playing, which meant at any moment, Peter was going to pop out of nowhere and-

“Hey there, Stardust. You’re looking gorgeously fine in the light of that supernova tonight,” Peter murmured, appearing at Tony’s left to brush his lips along Tony’s temple.

_Called it._

“Pulling a one-liner on me? Sap.”

“Hey, it’s not a one-liner if it’s the truth.”

“If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it’s a duck, sweetheart. You gave it your best shot though.”

“Come on. Don’t get like that. At least it was a classy one-liner.”

“Correction- it was a dorkishly adorable one-liner. Ah ah ah, no arguments about you being sexy and not at all cute because we both know I’ll win the argument. You’re a sap wrapped up in leather and tight pants and are lucky you’re so attractive, else I’d wonder why I’m still here.”

“Hey!” Peter reprimanded, pulling away and looking wounded as he pressed a hand against his chest. “You’re here for more than my precious face and godly body.”

“Thor’s better,” Tony murmured, simply because he knew what mention of Thor did, and Peter’s expression fell startlingly quick, lips jutting out into a pout and brows drawing into a frown. “You really had to mention him? I don’t even see what’s so great about him, stupid brick wall of an idiotic King-ly god. Oh, yes, look at me, I’m so strong and regal. Look at my biceps, you can’t even wrap both hands around them, ooh, my hair is oh so perfect-”

Tony snorted. He tried to keep it in, honestly, he did, but Peter was the type to throw a jealous fit if Tony said anyone was attractive…especially Thor.

“It’s not funny!”

“You’re right. It’s hilarious. But last I checked, I was dating a guy whose exclusive ability is ‘pelvic sorcery’ according to Gamora, not Thor, so no need to throw a tantrum. I do have to agree with Gamora though. Pelvic sorcery. Definitely pelvic sorcery.”

Peter cheered up a touch then, even if just to waggle his eyebrows pointedly. “Mm? What kind of pelvic sorcery are we talking here, the normal tango or the mattress tango?”

“Por que no los dos,” Tony stated slyly, lips twisting up into a wry smile, even as he leaned forward to brush his lips over Peter’s, feather-lightly, and designed to tease more than little else. It worked, because even as Tony pulled back, Peter chased forward, catching Tony in place with a hand he was quick to cup the back of his head with, fingers delving into his hair for a fleeting moment as he drew the kiss out. By the time Peter pulled back, Tony was desiring to chase Peter’s lips with his own as the other had done only moments ago, but Peter’s thumb tracing over his jawline got him to hold his place and savour the moment.

“I have no idea what you just said, but…dance with me.”

Tony’s eyes flickered open once more then, lifting a brow in silent question, while Peter merely smiled that soft, slow smile that had always had Tony melting.

Well, not always, they had gotten off on the wrong foot initially after all, but his point still stood, thank you very much.

“Dance with you?”

Peter dragged himself up to his feet, made a show of stripping himself out of that wonderfully tight jacket, and offered a hand out to Tony once more. “Dance with me.”

Tony stared, amusement dancing across his features, before he finally extended his hand out, skin rasping against skin quietly during the intermission between songs as the last one drew to a close. He tightened his grip, before using Peter’s hand as all the leverage he needed to pull himself from the chair he’d taken up residence in in the cockpit, Peter immediately guiding Tony to the nearest open space. A hand grasped at his waist, tugging him in until they were pressed together, from chest to hips, Tony circling his arms around Peter’s shoulders, while Peter’s hands fell to his hips, thumbs grazing over his skin through the fabric of his shirt in repetitive slow motions as they began to sway to the beat.

Tony didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. Any of it, not just all of it. Every single facet of moments like this seemed so startlingly precious. Maybe it was the fact that Tony had stared down death again and again and had learned to appreciate moments like this, or maybe, there was something about the dimmed lights of the Milano, Peter humming along with the song in his ear and holding him close, and the sight of the light of stars and nebulas and supernovas staining the sky a vast array of colour that made the deep darkness Tony had always feared in space fade away entirely.

Maybe it was just because he was an overly romantic sap in love seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses.

Maybe it was secret option C: all of the above.

Either way, Tony sank into it, head resting against Peter’s shoulder as he snuck a hand into sandy blonde locks, as Peter guided him through a dance with no true direction…but that was the way they usually lived now, wasn’t it? Taking things as they came, following the currents now they had space to breathe without the giant purple raisin breathing down the back of their necks.

Tony thought they deserved a break, and as Peter’s lips ghosted over the shell of his ear he thought maybe this could be the start of it.

At least, until Rocket stole something that had a whole alien race clamouring after them all over again, that was.


End file.
